Not bad for a Natural
by Fourty99
Summary: Lady Lady late night stories. Some following the anime, others a different storyline
1. The Day Before:Mermaid

**A/N**

Hey everyone who happens to read this. I realise there are not many fanfictions about VDM out there, but I hope people start writing more stories too, especially now that the show is over.

Lady Lady is one of my favorite couples from VDM, and I just had to write this. I didn't intend to write the explicit content so much at the end, but well, it just came out on itself haha. So I think M-rated would be better, just to be safe.

Anyway if you happen to read this, please leave a review. Maybe I'll update.

* * *

Everything is so serene this hour.  
A chill breeze manages to get through the windows and runs its way all through by back, while I turn around to look at that direction.  
The night is so calming, and I just keep looking outside the window.  
I can hear the night birds chirping their usual songs from the rocky cliffs above us. The sounds of the waves crushing down the rocks next to the sea help me fall back more inside J's embrace.  
I relax my head on her neck a little, trying not to bother her. We both lay on our sides in my bed and she holds me by the waist. I can feel her chest pressing against my back, and the rhythm of the way it goes up and down as she breathes. If I had a choice, I would stay like this forever. Some nights I wake up without even the intention, and I just be present in moments like this.

I never knew what content felt like before I met her. And even if this island is like a prison to the others, I have everything I want here.  
I stroke her hand with my thumb, inhaling her scent for one more time. I still have plenty of time to go without rushing.  
Even if Mermaid is a huge island, we are lucky that the Castle is not that far away from our location. I can go there without using J's bike form. She has to stay asleep now, after all I don't want to ruin the surprise.  
I give her hand a slight squeeze as I carefully remove it from my waist. Grabbing my clothes from the table next us I get dressed, while trying to be as quiet as possible.

I take a sports bag with me and before going out, I check on her one last time. She is still asleep under the white sheets.  
Closing the door carefully, I get out of the van. Looking at the moon's angle, I assume it must be around four in the morning.  
'Perfect' I smirk to myself, zipping my jacket all the way up my neck. 'Everyone in Werter sleeps'

* * *

Rain was walking for about ten minutes in order to pass from the rocky hills to the forest. At the end of it, there was the Castle where everyone who agreed to obey to Werter's orders resided.

There was a way bigger amount of girls there, compared to the ones who choose to live in Torino's house. Rain could actually see the appeal in living with Werter, as these girls had easier access to necessities like food and clothes.  
But J and her were not that type of obedient dogs. Especially for people like Werter.  
Even the girls in Torino's house would be given enough food from the Castle to survive, an order from the Gouvernor Akira Hiiragi. It seemed that he and Torino were on good terms, and the small community away from the Castle was able to live like that on their own way. On the other hand, J and Rain did not belong to either groups. So, to survive, they had to find a different type of approach.

Being an S-Level as well as ex members of different intelligence agencies, they were both trained as Exsters, and in addition had received the skills of secret agents when they had to act individually without a partner. But when combined in one, their power was enhanced even more and they could take down almost everyone in Mermaid.  
But this was not how they liked acting. Especially for Rain that particular day. She had very different plans than fighting.  
The blonde passed through the main gate's guards easily and headed at the entrance. Taking out a flexible piece of metal, she managed to open the main door.

Entering the Castle like a shadow, her eyes found the stairs that led to the basement. Looking around her, everything seemed clear.  
After a couple of minutes, Rain was in the basement under the castle. In front of her, there were a bunch of different doors, each one of them containing different necessities for the people in Werter like foods, clothing and even gymnastic tools or entertainment. But she knew that what was she was looking for was well hidden. Because that was something a simple person could not have.  
It was hidden away from the common eyes, but having a bussiness connection with the Castle's underground transferer as well as bet runner, Meifong, Rain knew exactly where to find what she was looking for.

She was there now, at the dead end of the basement where there was nothing but walls around. Rain put her hand on it, feeling every possible bump.  
She smiled, pressing her hand against the hidden button, as the wall started twisting with her on it revealing Charlotte's private wine collection.  
Purple eyes traced quickly each shelf before they landed on a specific raw of white wines.  
'J's favorite' she thought as a satisfied smiled formed on her lips "One gone, two to go"

Next stop; Charlotte's room.  
It would be annoying if she got caught stealling from them. That meant her plans for that night would be ruined, and J wouldn't know where she had gone either.

Quickly ascending the stairs, she was on the main entrance again, before taking the way towards Charlotte's room on the fourth floor.  
After some minutes Rain was finally there. She took a quick breath, and without any more hesitation she unlocked the bedroom's door with the help of a flexible piece of wire.  
Charlotte was sleeping alone in her double bed in the middle of the room. The rest of the girls were all gathered in a row on a second bed in front of Charlotte's.

Meifong overheard Ange talking about this with some A-Class Liberator of how Charlotte would keep the most precious of suplies that arrived every month in the casle only for her and her harem. So when Rain won a bet the other day, she gave half of the money back at Meifong in exchange for that information.  
Opening the stove near Charlotte's bed, Rain quietly took an expensive chocolate out of it without waking anyone up.

As she finally got out of the castle, she gave a last look behind her. "So easy" she mumbled, holding the bag of the possesions she had just acquired.  
"Everything for my J's birthday" the blonde smiled, heading to the final destination of the night. The only place on the island that she had seen flowers as pretty as these roses grow.

* * *

-Eight Years Ago-

Here I was again.  
Under the bridge on that highway where I saw her before failing to capture a Virus carrier for the first time since I was hired by Nachfare. I was chasing after them and when I thought I would never catch up with that bike, she had stopped under that bridge, waiting for me. It was only her at the end of the road and no Liberator around. When I approached more, the bike broke out of transformation and revealed herself.

It was a virus carrier too. She was beautiful and was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and chest.  
I walked towards her without thinking much about it and she didn't seem to back away either. That moment, the thought of capturing her was the last thing that was crossing my mind.  
I remember the first impresssion her eyes left on me. There was something familliar and sad in them. When I was able to observe them closer, I noticed they hid the same glint of desire like mine, and that alone made my need for driving to grow without noticing at first.

"Want to capture me?" she asked, approaching me more.

"I'm not sure"

I could now feel her breath against my skin. She smelled like flowers and her lips where dangerously close to mine. How was I supposed to think clearly in this state?  
Suddenly the loud sound of a rocket approaching us shook me alert.

"Do they hate you so much?" I asked, grinding my teeth at the upcoming danger.

"More than this"

My insticts saved me when I barely managed to avoid the rocket from killing me. There was smoke everywhere and I immediately searched around for that girl. The thought of my team actually hitting her was something that turned my stomach upside down and me not knowing why.  
But when I was chasing her she was even faster than me, so she couldn't be hit, right?

After a couple of minutes the area was clear from the smoke, and my Liberator descended from the helicopter that had just shoot us next to me.

"Shit! We missed the target!" she exclaimed "Oh and sorry about this. I knew you are fast enough to avoid it Rain-chan"

I cringed at the way she would call me but I was so used to it by now, I didn't even care. Besides...that was not what I had in my mind that moment at all.  
Turns out she escaped and I felt relief. I tried to contain a smile, looking at the street ahead of me where she had fled away from.  
Since then I kept on thinking of her every night, repeating the same scene over and over on my mind. Sometimes when a mission was over, I would pass by the same bridge that I saw her that time. That only to made my situation worse though,because my craving to see her again would grow.  
But what else could I do about it? Living as a Nachfare agent meant complete supervision over our actions. We were allowed to go out only for a mission. There were very specific times of when we would eat and bathe too. This felt like slavery, only with better eating and hygiene conditions. We had to be strong for the jobs afterall.

Had I declined Nachfare's offer when they came to me, I had nowhere to go. Not to mention I would get captured and completely locked away from the real world. So I had to accept I would never be able to live a normal life. Or at least have some freedom of actions over my abillities. Virus carriers were not born to be treated like humans.

But now, almost three months after that night, Nachfare apparently had received information about the same criminal group striking again.  
We kept on waiting for them to arrive and for some reason my heart would beat so fast, it almost drove me crazy. I was so excited, but at the same time terrified of the thought of having to capture her. I knew they wouldn't go easy on her after this at all.  
But maybe..who knows. Maybe, I wouldn't allow this to happen.

Tires stopped abruptly on the street, living fresh marks on it. It was her again and a Liberator driving.

"What are you doing here?" the Liberator asked us.

"Someone from your team leaked the information you would be here." my Liberator smirked "criminals can't even trust their own kind" she mocked.

My partner kissed me and I transformed into my weapon form. The other Liberator mounted her bike again and came towards us. Mine aimed at them, but I purposefully only hit the Liberator, leaving the bike completely intact.

The bike shook off her partner and hit my Liberator hard, making her to trip and drop me on the floor.  
She canceled drive, and I did too. My heart kept on beating fast, I couldn't control my actions anymore. I walked closer and I asked

"What is your name?"

"I'm Lady J"

"Nice to see you again." I smiled, keeping intense eye contact between us "I'm Rain"

Just being able to see her and say her name felt so nice. Without thinking about it, our bodies reacted on their own and we kissed. For the first time, I felt free.  
I felt enjoynment I had never experienced before, but the surprise was not over. Inbetween our sighs, she started glowing, turning into her bike form again.  
Was it because of me? Could I make her enter drive even if I was an Exster too?  
Our Liberators started coming into their senses again. I didn't care about the consciquences anymore. I jumped on her, and we sped together living our Liberators behind.

When I didn't know how to see her again, that was her own plan to be there for me.

* * *

Rain was finally near the beach. She was looking for that place she last saw the roses. Despite having walked all the way down from their van to the castle and then back, she wasn't tired at all.  
"J's going to love this" her eyes shined at the sight of the beautiful flowers.  
She bent down and gently cut one out of the bunch. Getting her pocket knife out, she carefully removed the thorns.

"Perfect"

She had everything she wanted. Rain was almost a year younger than her and she was fourteen when they first met at that mission. After that, they choose to get captured and been sent to Mermaid. But they didn't care since they would be together.

Entering the van, Rain put the bag and the rose on the coffee table.  
J was not there.  
She sat on the bed for a while, running her hand down the sheets where J and her were sleeping a while ago.

"Tired?" a voiced asked sweetly behind her.

"Not a bit. How long were you awake?" she asked, turning around to face her.

"Depends on how long you were gone" J smilled, hugging her from behind.

"Missed me?"

"Yes" J answered without hesitation. She interwined her fingers with Rain's and planted a rich kiss on her lips.  
"I have something for you" Rain said after they parted.  
She took the bag and the flower and brought them back on their bed, getting the wine and the chocolate out.

"Where did you find these?" J asked playfully, putting her arms around Rain's waist to bring her closer.

"It's a secret" Rain winked "But if you want to know, let's say it's a generous gift from Adel themselves"

"You like danger, don't you?" the busty girl mounted Rain's leg and looked at her with a satisfied look. "But if they laid a finger on you..." she slowly started unzipping the blonde's jacket

"Happy birthday baby" Rain mumbled, feeling the rhythm of her breath changing. She opened the bottle of wine and pured some in two glasses.  
J downed her drink quickly and grabbed the bottle. She slightly pressed Rain's lips apart with her thumb and put the opening on the blonde's mouth.

Rain started drinking and stopped when her head got pleasantly warm. Some wine was spoiled and ran down from her mouth inside her breast line. J didn't know where to look first. Both Rain's lips and chest looked ridiculously arousing. She looked down and poured a small amount of wine inside that place, while the girl's chest held it on that spot. She looked right into Rain's eyes before procceding to drink it.  
The blonde smiled satisfied, recognising that look on her girlfriend's eyes, while J worked delicately on unlocking her belt. Once she was done, she dismounted Rain and unbuttoned her trousers. She slowly removed them, taking her time to enjoy looking at those legs on her way down.

Rain discarded her jacket, now facing her fully naked. She put her hands on J's thighs, working her way up on the blue lace nightdress J was wearing. The busty girl raised her shoulders in the air, giving a better access for her to remove it completely.

"Close your eyes baby" she said, pressing her fingers gently on the golden eyes. Rain unwrapped the chocolate and took a block in her mouth. She looked down at the girl's chest and felt a bolt of electricity striking her body. It was moving up and down anxiously awaiting for her.  
She cupped and tilted the girl's face, rubbing the half-melted chocolate on J's lips. J opened her mouth slightly and took a bite.

"Do you like it?" she faintly asked, while her voice broke "I know you like this flavor the best"

"It's delicious" J licked her lips, before taking the final bite that was seperating them. She sucked on Rain's lower lip mixed with chocolate, before inserting her tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

"But do you know what I love eating the most?" she whispered between sighs.

"Why not show me?"  
Golden eyes glittered and J couldn't help but keep them only half open. She draw circles around Rain's chest and stopped at the center. "It's hard to decide sometimes"

"Then...perhaps, try everything" the blonde smirked, protruding her chest closer to J's face. Her cheeks were burning up, and the sensation below her waist was aching like crazy. They had both trained themselves to take things slower even if they were really aroused, as well as not transforming into their weapon forms if they didn't wish to.  
The taller valkyrie kissed Rain's neck while stroking her breast in a specific pace that worked great for the blonde. After spending enough time on that place, she started getting lower, leaving a wet trace in her path on the girl's bare skin. She sucked the peek of Rain's other mount, caressing her own at the same time.  
Being able to satisfy her was not only stimulating on a physical aspect, but something deeper than this too.

Rain willingly parted her legs when J stopped just below her navel. Her tongue moved souther, finally hitting Rain's spot. The blonde felt ecstacy after some minutes of her girlfriend working on it. J put a couple of fingers inside her mouth to wet, and traced them around Rain's area for a while without entering. Her other hand was caressing the girl's thigh, making J's own area extremely aching too.

The blonde's back arched even more and she dug her nails into the sheets. Rain was caressing and squeezing her own chest in an attempt to fill in the bare skin that J wasn't touching.

"You are so hot" J's husky voice managed to utter, looking at Rain's dripping spot when she stopped working on it with her mouth.

"It's because of you" Rain groaned and her body started trembling.

J gasped before sliding her two fingers in, receiving a loud moan from the blonde while entering.

The rhythm was slow at first and Rain moved her own hips in sync to the thrusting. J approached her girlfriend's ear and started licking it, sliding in and out of Rain's spot at the same time.

"Is that good?" she whispered in the blonde heated ear.

Rain bit her lower lip, struggling to talk before giving a high pitched answer "Y-Yeah. A little higher"

J licked the girl's flustered cheek before slightly biting it, moving her fingers upwards inside her partner's area.  
Hitting exactly the right spot, Rain moaned while her hips trembled uncontrolably and she hugged J tighter. Pressing her fingers on her back, Rain tried not to leave permanent marks. Instead she just scratched her, moving from the lower waist all the way up to the shoulders, sending shivers down her girlfriend's wet lower body.

J quickened the pace, digging her fingers even deeper while Rain was clinging her body to hers even more, hungrily making out with her while their chests were pressing against each other's. Rain felt the pleasure on her spot hitting the peek, making her unnable to contain herself from climaxing.

They both stood up to sit on the bed with J still inside Rain, to repeat the same thing on a different position.

The taller girl mounted Rain's thigh and tribbed on it with at the same pace her fingers were moving in and out of the blonde's area.

"Ah" Rain heavily sighed, and soon her body started glowing.

J removed her fingers and using her free hand she started taking care of herself, as she licked Rain's wetness off the other. Her eyes stayed glued to a pair of purple that was gazing back with the same intensity, while she kept on getting herself off at the same time.  
Rain's glow was increasing watching her girlfriend doing it. Before reaching her limit into actually transforming, she stopped to help J out by caressing the spot too.  
Sucking J's swollen breast, the girl's body started jolting and she was breathing fast in between gasps.  
Soon she reached climax too, and Rain's increasing glow finally stopped after a couple of minutes when they both had calmed down a bit.  
"Wow" Rain sighed heavily as she rested her head on her girlfriend's chest. "I almost entered drive"  
J caressed her back, looking at the blonde who was relaxing on her chest.

"I like your weapon form too" she smiled, playing with a blond lock before planting a kiss on Rain's head.

"Kinky" Rained joked, resting her head on her.

"This is my favorite though"

Rain's lips formed a faint smile before falling asleep.

"I love you" J whispered before closing her.

* * *

The sun was fully up the sky and the temperature high. Someone could hear screams coming from the beach. Apparently, it was a newcomer and C-Class guards had already been sent from Werter to check her out.

"Hey look, her name is Virgin" the brunnete joked, nudging her her rich-bodied partner.

"I-It's Tokonome!" the pigtailed girl corrected again, shutting her eyes close from the embarassment.

The duo started driving in front of the short girl, clearly intimitading her by their raw way.

But suddenly, another capsule seemed to have pierced the island's wall, making a loud sound before a second girl landed on the beach next to them. She tall girl with long blond hair.

Rain immedietely felt something familliar when she looked at her behind the bushes.

The taller one was a Liberator and when she kissed Tokonome, who was apparently an Exster, they immediately drived. To the guards surprise, Mirei took them down easily with just one hit.

"That power..." Rain muttered when she watched the fight. She had seen this power before. "She seems interesting" the blonde smirked to herself before living from the location.


	2. Foes

**A/N**

Hello everyone! So, this chapter is not based on the anime, it's a different fiction of them outside Mermaid, under different conditions. Maybe I'll do a sequel in this next chapter. The story changes from Rain's pov, to third pov. This turned out to be longer than I thought haha

Leave a review if you'd like, and onto the story~

* * *

"The m _usic was playing loud and people were dancing. This is how we have fun. An hour ago, this place was really crowed. It was so hot, I felt like I was sunbathing under the summer sun._

 _Now things have calmed down a little bit and people seemed more relaxed. Probably because they are finally worn out. I could feel a cool breeze making its towards me, allowing me to breathe I a choice, I wouldn't be here now._

 _But that was the part of my contract. I was under their protection, for the exchange to accept every job they would assign to me. And tonight it was one of these occasions.  
_

 _After pulling every string of connection I had and gathering information for my target's whereabouts, t_ _oday I was finally able to track her down alone. I had been keeping an eye on her for the last couple of hours.  
_

 _My Agency didn't have a lot of information for her, not even a photograph. Inside my case file, there was just a discreption of her general appearance, her name, and that she was an Exstar who turned into a very fast motorbike. I was facing her back during all this time, so I wasn't able to see her face or any other detail. I had to be as discreet as possible after all.  
_

 _She was sitting there by herself during the night, drinking and chatting with the bartender from time to time. At one point she went to the bathroom, so I had to follow her from a distance in case she had figured me out and tried anything._

 _When the lights deemed and the music became slower, almost as if it was inviting people to drifft off to sleep, the time was finally right._

 _As I was approaching her, it didn't feel like I usually do in these type of jobs. The adrenaline before capturing and exposing a Virus carrier would not rash through my body yet. I blamed the strange vibe of that place which made the atmosphere seem so relaxing...  
_

 _I held my drink tighter, taking another sip before I finally sit two seats beside her. By that time, I wasn't as alert as I should be. Had I overestimated my alcohol limit?_

 _Focus!  
_

 _I was now able to clearly see my target. Her eyes seemed like they were glowing, probably by the amount of alcohol she had consumed during the night. There was something else inside her gaze as well, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. But she seemed alert and awake just fine.  
_

 _I traced with my eyes lower. Her blue shirt was tight on her chest and her black skirt made a great match with it. It suited her imposing aura.  
_

 _I focused on her outfit to see if she carried any weapon on her, at the same time struggling not to stare at her breasts. My attempt was futile, and this particular type of adrenaline rushing through me was not what I wished for right now. Not only I was reluctant to begin the task, but in fact, I ended up checking the hell out of her.  
_

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _She was unexpectedly beautiful, especially for someone whom I had to deliver to my Agency. They would treat her like they always do with enemy Virus carriers. It was not pleasant at all, to say the least.  
_

 _It's not like I've never seen a beautiful woman before. In fact, my Liberator was a great example. It was fine, as long as I was able to enter Drive with her. She was the best Liberator I had so far and we were able to do the job. She would occasionally keep on asking me out, but I wasn't interested in anything more than being working partners with her.  
_

 _In fact, I never cared about things like this. People can get lonely like this, but to me it was a blessing."_

"Tequila huh?" _  
_

Her smooth voice surprised me. It was more than enough for me to take my attention, and I felt uncomfortable because she probably had caught me staring too.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, trying to buy some time to think of what to do. I didn't expect her talking to me first.

The person who was sitting between us left, and she moved in the seat next to me. "I prefer vodka" she whispered close to me, making sure I was able to hear her. Seems like I couldn't play dumb for too long. Her breasts slightly pressed against me and she signaled something to the bartender.

He brought her a bright red drink. "Vodka strawberry." she pointed to it,lifting it up to take a sip, keeping the eye contact. "Have you ever tried it?"

"I don't drink much" I answered truthfully. She was my target, this is was getting a bit more bothersome than I'd prefer.

"Then you should try this" she offered with a subtle smile.

Without much thought, I accepted the offer and took two sips from it. I shouldn't show any weird signals that might alarm her.

"It's nice"

"You can have it then"

There is something about her...I can't quite fathom. But my mind was slowly giving up on focusing to the task. Worst part, I didn't want to try much either.

I leaned closer to say "I like this song" Maybe closer than I should, as I almost touched her skin. She smelled nice and her hair felt silky against my cheek. Fortunately, I was sober enough to not make any strange move. My body heat was rising again.

She looked back at me as if she was satisfied with something. I could almost discern a faint smile on her face.

"I'll be on the restroom for a while."

This was the best time to resume with the plan, but at the same time I felt a knot forming on my stomach. Trying no to hesitate anymore I stood up as well "I need too. Let's go together" I said, almost forcing the words out of my mouth.

"Sure" she replied perfectly fine before taking my hand "So we won't get lost, right?"

I merely nodded and I just hoped that my sweaty palms and their mild trembling wouldn't make her suspicious. Was it that I wanted to succeed in this so bad?

When we finally made our way through, noone was inside. She was freshening up in front of the mirror, while I stood behind her waiting for the right time to make my move.

Truth to be told, I should have already done this right after we entered. But I just couldn't help but let her have that moment. But maybe it was just me being selfish, because my resolve was getting even weaker by the time.

"Aren't you going to use the bathroom?" she asked, reappliyng some lipstick. She briefly looked back at me from the mirror, before putting it inside her bag again. Her expression seemed different now.

Suddenly I felt dizzy and almost tripped. An sudden urge to sleep blurred my mind and I couldn't think clearly. I entered inside one of the bathroom's door and took out my gun, hearing the sound of her heels approaching towards me. The door opened and she entered, carrying a gun as well.

My lips formed a bitter smile. I couldn't do it after all. Our guns didn't have bullets inside, but contained a powerfull drug that would make anyone fall asleep on the were not allowed to kill any virus carrier. This was a decision that only our Agency had the authority to make. If they couldn't find any use of a carrier they would simply dispose of them.

And the worst part starts when the virus carries wakes up too late, realising they are already in the doctor's table and can't do anything anymore.

"It's your fault, you know" I admitted, getting closer to her. I took her gun and put it inside my chest. "Just to make sure you won't miss anythin important, right?" I let out a stupid, almost sad smile.

She frowned and removed her gun from that spot, taking me by surprise. Did she plan to do worse than this already?

"Or maybe here" I took her hand again to put it under my chin this time, when I noticed how it was shaking. Her hand was shaking. At that moment, I felt like I was losing the remaining strength I had to keep myself conscious and standing. My eyes closed on their own and I tripped. Last thing I remember was hitting on something soft instead of the cold tiled floor, and hands keeping me up by the waist.

* * *

J held her up. Her hands and legs were shaking, and she felt the urge to scream. This was totally unexpected.

She knew right from the beggining who Rain was and that she was after her. In fact, that night when she went out alone was not a coinsidensce. Her Criminal Agency knew who the assigned person to capture her was, so they had planned this to lure Rain in right from the beggining.

Rain, along with her Intelligence Agency were responsible for them failling on a number of missions, a well as losing some impotant members. So finally getting her was mandatory.

Holding her up, J felt a sting on her chest. From this point on this should be very easy, since Rain was already unconscious. All she had to do was call them to get her.

"What kind of person are you?" J whispered, doubtfounded. Not only Rain didn't shoot, but she practically turned herself in. She should be relieved and happy to finally capture the infamous Hasumi. She never expected for such a strong Exstar to give her self in so easily. Not only that, but also the rumors about the blonde being so ruthless on hunting down their members, all seemed to not make any sense at all.

"If we don't look out for ourselves, noone will do it for us" she sighed, closing her eyes. She felt the burden on her chest getting heavier as the time was passing. She could listen Rain breathing, ironically it was steady and relaxed. "Why...in this way?"

Running out of time before the rest of the members coming, J breathed sharply and took Rain on her back.

The club was still relatively crowded so she was able to carry her outside, using the back exit door. She shouldn't be doing this. It was way too risky, and frankly it made no sense why. Why her body would act on its own, carrying the blonde outside that nightclub. Away from the people that wanted her gone for good.

Carrying her like for some minutes, J managed to get out from the back exit. Thankfully a lot of people in there seemed drunk, so this seemed like a normal person helping her friend out. To the few people that noticed them anyway. After walking across a dark alley, they were now in front of her car. She opened the door and put the blonde inside, on the back seats.

* * *

After driving for 5 hours on a high speed, it was morning already. They were finally outside J's second house on the opposite side of Japan. It was a small two store house, located on the suburbs. There was a kitchen and a small living room on the first floor. A bedroom and bathroom on the second, along with a balcony.

When she parked, Rain started getting conscious again. She felt a weird relief, but at the same time nervous of what was coming. That moment her phone rang.

"Lady J here. I'm sorry to report that the target has escaped...I understand, yes...Then, I'll be there tommorow...Goodbye."

The purpe haired Exstar sighed after hanging up the phone. She stood inside the car and stared at the trees around her house. It was rare for her to fail on a mission, but helping an enemy to escape was definitely a first. Being sent into an island for Virus carriers was nowhere near as bad as what she would get if they found out about her disobedience. She was scarred, but she didn't feel regret.

Rain growled in pain, half unconscious. The drag was strong and besides making someone fall asleep really fast, it also caused pain on the muscles and fatigue. She tried to regain her strength but to no avail.

After a while, she felt her target's hands holding her up and carrying her for once again. Rain could smell the woman's characteristic perfume. She could feel the strong hold on her body, but it was gentle at the same time too.

A few minutes passed before she was finally laying now on a bed. She struggled opening her eyes, as she felt the grip of the other Extstar getting loose. Instinctively, she grabbed J's arm

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not leaving" J looked down surprised. "You should rest"

"How do I know you won't try anything?" the blonde asked, receiving a sigh from the other Exstar.

"I would already have done so"

"Not convinced" Rain insisted without letting the woman's arm go.

"Then what do you need me to do?" To Rain's surpise, her insistence didn't seem to piss the woman off.

"Just stay here" the shorter Exstar said. "So I can see you won't do anything" she added, struggling to say the last couple pf words.

J she folded her arms and sat next to her.

"That was easy" Rain mumbled before feeling her eyes getting heavier for once again. The drug she was given can stay inside someone's body up to two days before the person becomes completely clear from its side effects again.

For the purple haired woman, having a guest at this house was a first. She only used it to take a break from work, besides it asn't as if she was close enough with someone to bring them too her house. It was located in a city five hours away from her main base. She didn't use it much. Everytime she decided to go there, or some rare occation besides work, she would always bring supplies. But this time it was sudden, so there wasn't any food in there. She decided she should go out and buy something to cook.

* * *

Rain turned around and stood on the bed. Looking outside, it seemed like the sun was going to set in a couple of hours.

"I thought you would wake up earlier" J spoke from the balcony across the room. She was sitting outside, drinking coffee from a cup "Seems like you are more sensitive than the average in those pills"

"Tell me about it. They had me tested before. I'm weak to this type of drugs" Rain said, rubbing her forehead in discomfort. "Why?"

"Why?" J repeated, knowing perfectly what that question meant "Would you prefer to end up on my Agency's table, perhaps?" she asked, her voice stern before taking another sip.

A bitter smile formed on Rain's face. "I'm sick of it...It would happen, sooner or later" she said, while her eyes met a pair of golden ones.

"So you would rather giving up like that?"

Silence.

"The things they planned to do, you'd wish you have stayed a mere dog in your organization."

Rain sighed "It's the drug you gave me" she lied. "It must've distorted my thinking"

"It doesn't have this type of side effects"

"Who knows, maybe it was a first with me?"

J's stoic look seemed to loosened up a bit. Her conversation partner seemed to be a bit stubborn. "You should get tested then, for science. You could help improving the drug."

"if that's what you suggest, maybe I can consider." Rain said, in a bit ofa friendly way. She stood up from the bed and took a seat across the round table.

The house was far from the city center and was also up on the hills. Taking a look from the balcony, the view was clear and mesmerizing.

J poured black coffee inside the mug "Any sugar or milk?"

"One sugar cube please" Rain's tone was more relaxed as she was getting back to her senses. "Thanks" she smiled politely when J put the sugar inside her cup.

"Is this how you always drink it?"

"Yeah" Rain nodded, while she was admiring the view in front of her "It's stronger without milk or more sugar"

"I see. You must be hungry too"

"Oh" Rain scratched the back of her head "I'm fine. I'll just grab something when I get home"

"We are at least five hours away"

The blonde took her eyes off the scenery and looked at J. She didn't want to get things more complicated.

"Thanks a lot...for everything" she put her cup on the table. "Guess first impressions are right after all" she added, speaking in a lower voice.

"So you decided you are leaving?" the purple haired Exstar asked

"I have to"

"You don't have a way back. I came this far because noone from my group knows about this place. I couldn't risk it"

"So this is your personal nest. I see" Rain genuenly smilled "I'm more than thankful"

"Then promise me you won't do this again"

"I won't" she promised, not sure why the taller woman was insisting on it. But she found it cute, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Don't lie, I'll find it out" J insisted, crossing her arms. "And I can get worse than you think when I'm angry"

The tall woman in front of her seemed to have been switching her mature and cool demeanor to a more childish and stubborn version. Rain was amused and felt a weird sensetion she couldn't recall experiencing before.

"It was only this time."

"Then let me drive you back" J said approaching her. "I have to leave tommorow too"

Rain sighed "Ok then. But if it's inconvenient, I have a friend I could-"

"It's settled then" J interrupted. "Discussing only makes it more complicated. But you didn't resist much" she added, a clear smile forming on her lips.

"Shouldn't deny an invitation from a lady afterall." Rain could smell a pleasant scent, and this is when she realised she spoke too close to the other woman. A faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"You could stay here for tonight and leave tomorrow morning. There is a bus at 6am." J's voice was low and smooth. Purple eyes looked energetic, despite the hidden exhaustion. There was a glint in them. "You can sleep on the bed here, I'll use the couch on the living room"

"Oh... no no, couch is fine with me" Rain took a small step back and scratched her neck.

"Then we can share" J's lips curved upwards. She was so casual saying it, but at the same time her whole demeanor was so attractive. Rain couldn't help but look lower, on J's pairs. A soon as she did it, she looked away, even though she wanted to stare there for longer.

J, of course saw it, and the urge inside her chest kept on growing. She couldn't help but smile. People checking her out usually left her indifferent, but not this time. She recognised Rain's exhaustion though, and even if the blonde seemed to be just fine, J could see that Rain was just trying to be strong. She wanted to take care as better as possible of her guest.

"I have a solar water heater in this house, and the water is always warm at summer. You can take a bath if you want to"

Rain looked back. Boy did she actually need it. It was hot all during the day, and waiting inside that club for last night didn't help either.

"You are so nice" she softly said, turning away

J felt her cheeks getting warmer "When I want to"

"So how do you look when you are bad?" Rain joked

"Maybe you'll find out in the future" Rain tried to say something, but J changed the topic "You should eat something. That pills is damaging on an empty stomach"

"I can't accept all of this unless you promise me something"

J was taken aback for a second, but nodded

"Let me take you somewhere nice. I won't say where, it's a surprise." she moved her index as a matter of fact "I can't accept all of this, if you don't promise me you'll come"

"Deal." the taller Exstar said without giving too much thought into it. She wasn't sure what exactly Rain meant, but this sounded fine. To be honest, she, herself thought the same eariler too.

"It's a nice place, I promise." Rain winked

"I don't doubt it" she said, clearing her voice to change the subject "There are clear towels inside the bathroom, on the second shelf next to the mirror"

"Oh" Rain opened her mouth, remembering the conversation they had a minute ago. "Thanks" The atmoshere between them was getting alluring, and she didn't know how to handle this. Deep down, she knew what she wanted to do right now, but this was not an option. J talking to her like this was not helping at all either. "Won't you have a bath too?"

"I already did in the morning" the Extar said, as Rain looked puzzled for a second "When you were sleeping" she clarified, looking amused at how the blonde seemed to have lost the track of time.

"Right" Rain put her hand on her forehead "I forgot I was sleeping for so long. It's almost dark outside now"

"It's normal" J avoided eye contact, as if she felt guilty over something "It's what this pill is supposed to do"

"I'm not a morning person either though. So you can imagine" the blonde joked, to show how she didn't blame J for that. It was their job after all. In fact this right now, was exactly the opposite of what they should be doing.

"Take your time" J said, going inside the house. "I'll be downstairs"

* * *

Rain was relaxing inside the bubble bath. Before entering, J said that she could use one of the bubble bath soaps. She chose a blue one that smelled like lavender. The foam was rich and relaxing, Rain's eyes felt like closing again.

In between incomprehensible thoughts that someone usually has before falling asleep, for some reason, Rain kept on repeating the moment when she first talked to J. The bubbles smelled like her, and their touch on Rain's body was alluring. She felt like her muscles had finally repelled all of the fatigue. It was almost like the warm water was gently embracing her whole body.

Her breathing was slow and her chest was moving up and down slowly...

"Rain-san" a knock on the door

Rain opened her eyes, only to realise she had fallen asleep. "Oh boy" she looked down at her hands and they were soaked. "I-I'm sorry. Seems like I've fallen asleep again" she said, trying to hide the embarassment on her tone.

"No need to apologise" J spoke behind the door "It's just that your phone kept on ringing. I figured I couldn't let you there for longer" her voice sounded almost playful, as if she enjoyed learning that Rain likes sleeping so much. Everywhere.

"S-Sure. I'll be out in a minute"

"Towels on the second shelf, next to the mirror"

"R-Right" Rain stood up, making the volume of the water inside the tub to shrink. It was already cooler, so she definitely had overslept longer than she should.

She took a soft, red towel and wrapped it around her body. Opening the door, J was not there. Rain took a few steps and saw her sitting outiside, on the balcony. It was night already.

"Hi" J greeted from her seat.

"Hey" Rain smilled, almost in a goofy way "This is weird, I've never fallen asleep in a bathtub" she joked, rubbing her forehead "How long was it?" she asked, despite being a bit of reluctant to learn the number.

"Almost fourty minutes. It's not that much" J took a sip of her drink as she looked down at the view. The lights of the city were bright, and from this place someone was able to have a clear view of them.

"I'm usually more on my guard." Rain tried to explain, as she took a seat on the table too.

"Happens to everyone." J's lips slightly curved upwards and her tone sounded more casual than her usual

"These bubble soaps are amazing. Where did you find them?"

"I made them myself" she said, avoiding eye contact with the blonde "You should change first, it gets a little chilly at night"

"Oh" Rain opened her eyes more. She didn't realise she was standing there with the towel only.

"I'll go downstairs and bring some food. You won't get away with it this time" the Exstar joked, still avoiding to look at Rain

Without controlling her action, Rain took J's hand and stopped her from getting up. That weird feeling...

J finally looked at her, slightly shocked.

"Don't go"

"You have to change" the taller woman tried to get up again.

"You don't have to leave" Rain said, feeling her heart practically ripping out of her chest at this point, but not flinching either.

J finally looked at her. The way they looked at each other showed that they both felt the same. Both wanted the same. She moved her thumb in a cycle around Rain's, turning the blonde's cheeks into a deep red shade

"Can't you see what I want?" Rain whispered, as if she wasn't even able to clearly utter that phrase. She leaned forward, feeling the Exstar's breathing close to her. Her hand sqeezed J's, trying to recover her physical strength, but to no avail. Her desire was paralising, before she noticed how J's chest was moving up and down really fast as well.

J softly caressed the blonde's cheek with her index, before capturing the girl's lips. She tried to take it slow, but turns out this was impossible.

Rain stood up to close the distance that was separating them through the coffee table. She met J's tongue as they started heavilly making out. She spreaded her thighs and seat on J's lap, receiving a moan from the Exstar. They were kissing hungrily, taking breaks to breath as they let out quiet moans in between.

At the beggining, J's both hands were on Rain's face, but now they started tracing the blonde's body. The towel was a barrier, but she didn't want to remove it out there. Despite that, she was able to feel Rain's body just fine too. She learned how Rain's lower area felt so pleasant to touch, and that it made Rain bite her lower lip, as a sign of aproval to that touch.

"Let's go inside" Rain mumbled, grabbing J by the collar. She wasn't patient any more.

J stood up and smilled, her eyes looking dazed, as Rain took her hand and lead their way to the bedroom.

They turned off the lights, closed the door and only the side lamp was shining dimly. As long as J turned off the room's lights, Rain encycled her arms around J'ss neck. She kissed the spot above the collar bone, sucking the skin maybe harder than she intended to. J closed her eyes in pleasure, feeling the girl's wet tongue marking her skin.

So good...

Rain traced her hands around J's waist, clinging her body even closer. Their chests were pressed against each others, and Rain snaked her leg between J's thighs.

J breathed even deeper, the waiting was already killing her. Did she think this was not the best time for this? Yes. Could she stop herself? The answer was obvious. She felt attracted to Rain from the first time she saw her approaching in that club. But she knew very well who she was and why she was coming. But even after they both refused to finish their job, she knew they haven't escaped the danger. Even if she felt her chest burning the whole day aroud Rain, even if she couldn't help but think about this as well, she knew they weren't completely safe even now.

But after exactly this pooint, her brain had finally shut down.

"Did you bring me up here when I was sleeping?" Rain asked, her voice playful and flirty, tracing her finger on J's breast.

"I'm strong" J uttered, still finding it difficult to talk. Rain was heading lower, kissing white skin on her way down.

She inserted her hands inside J's shirt, and with one move she removed it.

She bit her lower lip quite strong at the view in front of her. "You are so beautiful" she said, her voice trembling. This wasn't pure physical. She had seen beautiful ladies before. But this woman was different. Her body felt in synch with her heart. This type of attraction was something she had never experienced. But it felt like a drug she wanted to do. A drug she needed to do.

Taking a step back, a shy blush formed on her cheeks. She unknotted the towel around her, letting it fall on the floor.

A moan escaped from J's lips. She pressed her head on the wall and let her mouth half opened. Her eyes half closed, taking an expression of pleasure. Her neck skin was fully exposed in this position, inviting Rain at this spot again. But that look was different this time.

Without losing any time, Rain attacjed her lips at this spot again, feeling very frustrated on her lower area. She sucked J's mount, forming cycles around the nipple. Her hand working on unbuttoning J's shorts, but to use. Her fingers just wouldn't work properly. She felt unable and frustrated, and all of this because her area was already very stimulated.

She bent lower, standing on her knees to concentrate on the task. Soon, she let out a frustrated grunt, as she kept of failing to remove J's shorts.m

J caressed blond hair in a conforting way "You are still tired" she said, speaking softly.

Rain bit the tip of the sports shorts as she wished that simple barrier didn't exist there. She stood up again, running her right hand on J's cheek as the other encircled her waist.

J grabbed her from the waist and with one move she carried the blonde in her arms. She kept on nipping Rain's ear, tingling her with hot breath. Rain's chest was already erect, when J put her on the bed.

She smirked, tracing delicate fingers on her shorts lace. After a couple of seconds it was unlaced.

"You have to teach me how to do this" Rain smiled, before they pressed their lips together again.

She ran her hands down, and removed J's shorts. She laid on the bed, her back arching as she was fondling her own breast, looking at the view in front of her. Her face was a soft shade of red and her body was sweating. Her chest was moving impatiently up and down, heavily breathing.

J cupped the Exstar's breasts, as she pressed her body on top of Rain. She parted the blonde's legs to sit between them. Rain squeezed J's waist with her legs, to get her closer.

The taller Exstar ran her tongue on Rain's chin before landing on her mouth. She sucked the lower lip and repeated the same, as she noticed how her partner apparently liked this. Rain's area felt like being on fire, this was the frst time she lusted about someone like this. It was totally different than doing it for her job. This felt like, and was actually, getting laid. She quickened the pace of the kissing, fully pressing into J's tongue with hers, while exploring her partener's back with her hands. When she stopped, she frustratingly dug her nails inside the soft skin.

"You are such a tease" she smirked, as she parted their lips. She gently removed a lock of hair away from J's face and cupped the woman's face,to look straight into thoese gold eyes. The seemed sparkly as if they were hiding a subtle hapiness.

Giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek, J started heading lower. Rain's heart beated faster, feeling J getting closer to her sensitive lower body. J worked around the nipple with her mouth. By doing so, Rain caressed her hair, as a sign of aproval and motivation to keep it up like that. After a couple of seconds, Rain couldn't help but moan, as she felt wet tongue working on her so nicely.

J's free hand moved lower, finally landing on the specific spot. Rain clinged her body into hers, letting out a groan. "Do me" she uttered. The wait was killing her.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

J looked at its direction, getting slightly distracted by it. She couldn't help but worry about it, since apparently Rain hadn't informed her boss about the mission yet.

"Let it be" the blonde turned J's head back on her. She captured the Exstar's leg between her thighs and let out a satisfied moan when she felt her spot landing on J's skin.

"It has been ringing since the afternoon" J looked worried, but at the same time her voice going higher pitched as she felt the Exstar's warm spot rubbing against her leg. "It is probably from your Agency" she said, cupping Rain's face and raising it on her eye level to get her attention.

She felt nails slightly digging on her back as a way to protest "I don't care" the blonde pressed her mouth on the woman's neck, right next to the spot she had previously left a mark on. After wetting it by drawing cycles, she started gently sucking on it. "Do you want me to do you like this?"

Hearing this, J felt a tingling feeling running from her head to toe "After you pick it up" she found the strength to insist.

"Ah" Rain sughed "You are a bad girl afteral" she teased a sweating J, who seemed to be on the verge of giving up "I will spank you" she whispered, moving her hands on the woman's lower body "This feels so good" she said when her hands landed on J's soft area. The taller woman seemed unable to talk, and looked like she had just come back from a morning run.

Rain noticed how her chest was moving up and down really quickly. She put her hand on J's left area and felt her heart beating really fast. Soon, she snaped out the trance. This was apparently making her upset-something that Rain had failed to notice.

"I..." she hesitated to talk. At that moment, she had realised how her actions made J feel. If it wasn't for her, she would be able to handle the boss or her Liberator. But she couldn't risk it now. What if they started looking for her and found out about J too? Would that be the thank you gift for how she treated her this whole day?She unwrapped her legs around J's waist and looked outside the window. The phone had stopped ringing.

"You are right" she stood up and walked out of the bed. She went across the room and took the phone, pressing the call button. After waiting for some seconds, the receiver answered.

"Hada-san" Rain spoke, looking back at J with regret in her eyes "I know, I know. I called as soon as I could." a bitter smile forming on her face, before looking away again "The target knew about us. As soon as I got her alone, another two came after me...Yes, a pair of Liberator and Exstar. I chased them down but they were very fast...Unfortunately no...I didn't get anything new either...I understand. Good night."

Rain pressed the button and ended the call. She took a deep breath, but didn't seem relieved.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. They don't know where you are, so the mission has been canceled" the blonde looked down to her phone, her tone slightly reluctant "But they would have sent reinforcements if I didn't call soon"

J got up and approached her. "It's ok now" she ran her index faintly through Rain's cheek to remove a lock of hair that was in front of her face. That moment, she felt the urge to hold her. Make her forget about it, and draw that regretful look away from her. But what would happen if it wasn't J but someone else in that mission instead? Rain would probably have been captured by her Agency now...

"Didn't you know?"

"What do you mean?" Rain hesitated for a moment.

"Why did you do it?" J pushed the subject "You know what happens if they got you...If I got you"

Rain avoided eye contact. "Why, do you care?" she asked, trying to avoid the topic

Frustration appeared on golden eyes. J took the blonde's hands to get Rain's attention. Her face seemed stern, yet there was a crack of fear behind those unmoving eyes.

"Is this how much you value your life?" she asked without getting any answer "Think of the people who love you. Don't you care about them at all?" her voice increasing in volume, and her hands remaining steady on the Exstar's.

No answer.

After Rain staying silent for a while, J loosened the grip. Her expression changed and she felt a nasty feeling stuck inside her stomach-guilt. "I-I'm sorry"

Purple eyes finally met hers "Don't be" Rain said, putting her palm on J's cheek. Her expression was different than what J expected. It seemed more like a relief, a faint smile. She liked how J seemed to care about her. Apparently she didn't know about Rain's familly background though. But that wasn't something she wanted to talk about that moment.

She looked at J again. That woman could seduce her without trying much. Probably one of the reasons she couldn't finish her mission. But that wasn't the whole story. All she knew was that she didn't want to leave that house the next day.

J sighed and looked at the chair where Rain had left her clothes before taking a bath. She didn't want this to stop like that, but it was late. Rain would have to leave, so she had to rest and eat something. And it was already really hard for her to stop once they got at it again. J felt like she had been missing this her whole life. It felt way superior than Drive.

"Your clothes are on that chair" she said, pointing at them.

Rain bit her lip in frustration. "Not yet" she pressed her body on J's, kissing the Extar. "I want this" she said, her voice almost pleading.

J gulped and felt like her mind stopped working again. "You haven't eat anything yet. And you have to go soon" she said, finding it extremly hard to not go with it at that.

Rain kept kissing her, taking J's lower lip between hers and giving it special attention. She sucked on it, after slightly bitting it. She was holding J into an embrace, while she felt the Exstar's hand placed on her soft lower area. Despite that, J still seemed reluctant on taking it further.

"We have time." she said between kissing "As for the first..." she smirked, leaving J's mouth to head lower.

The taller woman couldn't help but feel like her body was turning into jelly. She had officially find something that could make her lose her cool.

Rain headed lower, after enjoying working on the woman's rich breasts. Her tongue finally hit the spot, as her arms hugged J's thighs thighter. Her eyes lalf closed, fully getting the pleasure of doing this.

"Agh!" soon enough, J let out a moan, louder than she wanted to.

"You can do this as loud as you want" the blonde said, thoroughly enjoying that sound "Noone will hear you" she smirked, pressing and moving her tongue exactly the way that was making J more and more wet.

"You are so good at it" J struggled to talk between sighs. She was pressed against the wall, her crotch arching towards Rain to give her an easier access.

Rain felt not only turned on, but also delighted. There was something so satisfying when she saw how J liked it. She kissed the spot under the Exstar's navel and got up slowly again, kissing her way up. As soon as she was standing up again, they exchanged an intense look. The taller woman pressed her fingers inside the girl's back,making Rain to jolt her body onwards. Her own lower body hurt like hell as well, but doing this to J was more than satisfying...

She teased the woman's inner thighs, without making any direct contact with the wet area. "You are dripping" she whispered on the Exstar's ear, before feeling J's body automaticaly jolting after phrasing this sentence.

Her fingers moved upwards, finally landing on moist skin. "So beautiful" she said, bitting the woman's ear.

"I want you" J mumbled. Her voice commanding and needy. Rain's eyes widened for a second. That was pretty damn sexy.

Without any more teasing, she touched the soft area and worked in cycles around it with two fingers.

"Do me" J said, slowly and repeatedly planting kisses around Rain's face.

The blonde felt her knees weak, but not enough to stop her. She frawned from pleasure, feeling the soft and wet skin around her fingers while entering.

A loud moan escaped from her partner when she slowly moved up and down for a couple of times.

"More"

Rain bit J's collarbone and quickened the pace. The Exstar moved her body in synch to Rain's pace. She was already on the verge of climaxing. The blonde felt the grip around her fingers getting stronger, while she was slipping inside and out really easily.

"So nice" J uttered and her body started trembling. After some seconds, her breath got even heavier, before finally letting out a loud satisfied moan. She kissed Rain in every possible place of her face, strongly clinging her body into hers.

She felt her heart dancing into a weird, yet fulfilling rythm. This feeling was so new to her, but it felt addicting. J took her hand and lend their way back to the bed. Golden eyes were half closed, but they were radiating bliss.

She gently pressed the blonde down, as if she was taking care of a very fragile, yet beautiful thing. She connected her lips with Rain, cupping the girl's cheeks. Soon they were hungrily making out.

J was on top, while her leg was pressing against the blonde's inner thighs. After a while, she broke the contact her tongue had with Rain's and headed lower.

As soon as she placed her mouth on Rain's stimulated area, the Exstar already climaxed. Despite that, Rain didn't feel satisfied at all. "More" she pleaded, caressing her partner's hair while the woman's tongue sent goose bumps all over her body.

Looking down at what was happening, she felt a bolt of electricity piercing her. She teased her own nipples, feeling J's warm saliva mixing together with her wet area...

* * *

Rain slowly opened her eyes. She didn't remember how many times she felt J going down on her before falling asleep, but it were not a few.

White sheets were covering her body, and right next to her was J sleeping. She seemed to have a serene look on her face. Her left arm was placed on Rain's hips.

The blonde looked at the time on her cell phone. It was just half an hour before she had to go. She smiled, tracing a finger across the Exstar's arm recalling their last words from last night. They would meet again, tt was a promise the made before falling asleep.

* * *

J felt the sun warming up her face. But she felt the absense of heat from someone next to her. She opened her eyes and saw it was morning outside. Quickly tracing the room, she knew Rain was already gone. She laid on the bed fpr a while and looked up on the sealing, before getting up.

Rain had promised this wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other. She knew she would just have to wait. But waiting seemed awful right now, even though she wasn't an impatient person.

She checked the time; still early to go back in her Base and give full report of how the mission went. She also had time to fully come up with a convincing story of how her target managed to escape.

She opened her closet and wore a long white shirt that covered every important part,as well as a black underwear beneath it. She looked back at the messy bed. Rain's smell was still on her.

She went downstairs and warmed water to make some coffee. After a couple of minutes, she poured some inside a mug before something catching her attention at the corner of the room's side table.

It was a flower and a note.

J felt her heart beating faster and couldn't help but smile. She took the flower and put it inside a vase with water.

She then took the note to read;

'I never forget a promise'


End file.
